50 sombras de Uchiha
by NeellyHyuuga
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de literatura Hinata Hyuuga acude para hacerle una entrevista al joven y exitoso empresario Sasuke Uchiha para el periódico universitario en el que colabora, se encuentra con un hombre que le resulta atractivo, enigmático y tremendamente intimidante. SasuHina. Lemon. Pasen y Lean. 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic como se podrán dar cuenta, y antes que nada debo decirles, que la historia original es de la famosa trilogía 50 sombras de Grey.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que los de 50 sombras de Grey.

* * *

50 sombras de Uchiha.

Capitulo 1.

Me miro al espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Ino Yamanaka, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo negro azulado y ojos blancos con un leve toque violeta que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta confiar en estar medio presentable.

Ino es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca he oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Uchiha Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso –mucho más que el mío-, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Ino. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Ino está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

-Hina, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… -me suplica Ino con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima. Realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos azules, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

-Claro que iré Ino. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

-Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

-No sé nada de él –murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

-Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-Vale, ya me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Ino.

-Sí, lo haré. Y gracias, Hina. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Ino es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Ino me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Uchiha, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras UCHIHA HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso –y francamente intimidante- vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva una americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

-Vengo a ver al señor Uchiha. Soy Hinata Hyuuga, de parte de Ino Yamanaka.

-Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Hyuuga.- Me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Ino en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

-Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Yamanaka. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Hyuuga. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo. También de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecable mente de blanco y negro.

-Señorita Hyuuga, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? –Me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego.

Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. ¡Wow!

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les hecho un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Ino por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Hinata. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Uchiha tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto el personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serio. Respiro profundo y me levanto.

-¿Señorita Hyuuga?- Me pregunta la última rubia.

-Sí – le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo-. Sí – Repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

-El señor Uchiha la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

-Sí, gracias. –le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

-¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

-¿Quiere un té, café, agua? –me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

-Un vaso de agua, gracias. – le contesto en un murmullo.

-Olivia, tráele a la señorita Hyuuga un vaso de agua, por favor –dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Hyuuga. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Uchiha la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Hyuuga.

-Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Uchiha insiste en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un rubio alto y atractivo, con el pelo un poco revuelto de ojos azules y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

-Uchiha, ¿Jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El rubio me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas. –dice el rubio metiéndose en el ascensor.

-El señor Uchiha la recibirá ahora, señorita Hyuuga. Puede pasar –me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda. Mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Uchiha, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza., ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, que joven es.

-Señorita Yamanaka –me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado-. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color azabache y brillantes ojos negros como el carbón que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

-Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser la electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

-La señorita Yamanaka está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe señor Uchiha.

-¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

-Hinata Hyuuga. Estudio literatura inglesa con Ino, digo la señorita Yamanaka, en la Estatal de Washington.

-Ya veo –se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Quiere sentarse? –me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco –el techo, el suelo y las paredes-, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados junto en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

-Un artista de aquí. Trouton –me dice el señor Uchiha cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

-Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario. –murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Hyuuga –me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Ino. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Uchiha no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente –o eso espero-, y yo me siento cada vez mas avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

-Pe… perdón –balbuceo- No suelo utilizarla.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Hyuuga –me contesta.

-¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

-¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

-No, no me importa.

-¿Le explicó Ino… digo… la señorita Yamanaka para dónde era la entrevista?

-Sí, para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo –vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así- me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

-Bien –digo tragando saliva-, Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Uchiha.

Me coloco un mecho de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo –me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Puso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Hyuuga, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. –se calla un instante y me clava su mirada negra-. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

-Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Ino, pero es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

-No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Hyuuga. Cuanto más trabajo, mas suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

-Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Hyuuga. –me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

-Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder –sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

-¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Hyuuga. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad... poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

-¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? –le pregunto asqueada.

-Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

-Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Hyuuga. –Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible-. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

-Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

-¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

-Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. –Cambia de posición en su silla-. Soy muy rico, señorita Hyuuga, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Ino con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

-Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? –le pregunto.

¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incómoda?

-Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

-Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-Porque me conocen bien –contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Ino.

-Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Hyuuga. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

-¿Por qué aceptó esta?

-Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Yamanaka. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Ino. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

-También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

-El dinero no se come, señorita Hyuuga, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

-Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

-Es un buen negocio –murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

-¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la, ¿en qué consiste?

-No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… Carnegie: Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado. Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

-Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

-Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

-Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

-Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Ino ya tiene bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

-Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

-No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Hyuuga –me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

-Eso no es una pregunta –me replica en tono seco.

-Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

-¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

-Tengo una familia. Un hermano, una hermana, y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

-¿Es usted gay, señor Uchiha?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Maldita seas Ino Yamanaka y tu curiosidad.

-No, Hinata, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

-Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

-¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

-Bueno… no. Ino… la señorita Yamanaka… me ha pasado una lista.

-¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

-No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos grises me observan atentamente.

-¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? –me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

-Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien –le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

-Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

-Señor Uchiha, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Uchiha vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

-Muy bien, señor Uchiha –murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

-¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Hyuuga?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de "señorita Hyuuga".

-No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

-Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

-No hay mucho que saber –le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

-¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Ino, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

-No he hecho planes, señor Uchiha. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

-Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas –me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

-Lo tendré en cuenta –murmuro confundida-. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

-Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

-¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? –me pregunta.

-Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Uchiha, y yo tengo un largo camino.

-¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

-Bueno, conduzca con cuidado –me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

-¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? –añade.

-Sí –le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

-Gracias por la entrevista, señor Uchiha.

-Ha sido un placer –me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

-Hasta la próxima, señorita Hyuuga.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben ser los nervios.

-Señor Uchiha.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

-Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Hyuuga.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada a su despacho. Me ruborizo.

-Muy amable, señor Uchiha –le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

-¿Ha traído abrigo? –me pregunta Uchiha.

-Chaqueta.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Uchiha le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Uchiha me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

-Hinata –me dice a modo de despedida.

-Sasuke –le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

Bien, dejen sus reviews si quieren 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola people, antes que nada, debo deciros que la historia no es mía, es de la famosa trilogía de 50 sombras de Grey, solo que yo lo he adaptado al SasuHina.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que la historia.

Pocas cosas me pertenecen la verdad... ¡Bueno, eso es otro tema!

Disfruten del fic. :D

* * *

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco a la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Sasuke Uchiha, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo con sigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser un arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas. Es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Ino no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy cripticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Ino... ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay... Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Ino Yamanaka!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos negros que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Uchiha parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Hinata, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me inclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock _indie _mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Ino le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Ino va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

-¡Hina! Ya estás aquí.

Ino está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

-Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

-Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado...

Le doy la grabadora.

-Hina, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no. Ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Ino Yamanaka.

-Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. -me encojo de hombros- Es muy centrado, incluso intenso... y joven. Muy joven.

Ino me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

-No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Ino se lleva una mano en la boca.

-Vaya, Hina, lo siento... No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

-En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado. Como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintisiete, Hina, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

-Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? -le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

-Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

-Hina, estarás agotada.

-Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Sasuke Uchiha. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda re-decorando su casa. La señora Inuzuka parece aliviada al verme.

-¡Hina! Pensaba que no vendrías.

-La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Ino lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con... él.

-Lo que me has traído está genial, Hina. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Ino no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar muy concentrada en la transcripción.

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? -me pregunta.

-Mmm... no.

-No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

-Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

-Vamos, Hina... Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

-Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

-Lo dudo, Hina. Vamos... casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta de que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar... ¿por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

-Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante... Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar -le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

-¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad -me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un sándwich, no puede verme la cara.

-¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de la vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

-Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

-Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

-Venga, Hina, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

¿Que le he caído bien? Ino alucina.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?

-Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando mas de Sasuke Uchiha. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Ino y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre _Tess, la de los d'Urberville._ Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Ino se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos negros.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Ino también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte para los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Kento -su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella- la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

-¿Cómo te va todo, Hina?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

-Muy bien.

-¿Hina? ¿Has conocido a algún chico?

Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

-No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

-Hina, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

-Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Kento?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Hiashi, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madres, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Hiashi no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Hiashi es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la tarde Ino y yo estamos comentando qué hacer -queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad- cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Kiba con una botella de champán en las manos.

_-_¡Kiba! ¡Qué alegría verte! -lo abrazo- Pasa.

Kiba es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Hiashi y el padre de Kiba estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.

Kiba estudia veterinaria. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Le encantan los animales, sobre todo los perros. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

-Tengo buenas noticias. -Dice sonriendo con sus ojos brillantes oscuros.

-No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan... -bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

-La Portlan Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

-Increíble... ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Ino también sonríe.

-¡Buen trabajo Kiba! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora -dice riéndose.

-Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración -me dice mirándome fijamente, haciendo que me ruborice.

Kiba y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Ino suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que... bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. ¿Es usted gay, señor Uchiha? Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Kiba abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos oscuros. Sí, Kiba está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Kiba alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, Jhon, Patrick -los otros dos empleados- y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el sándwich, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números del catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista... y me quedo atrapada en la mirada azabache de Sasuke Uchiha, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

-Señorita Hyuuga, qué agradable sorpresa -me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

-Señor Uchiha -murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

-Pasaba por aquí -me dice a modo de explicación-. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Hyuuga.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo... o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No solo es guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Hinata. Me llamo Hinata -murmuro-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Uchiha?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. No puedo.

UCHIHA'S POV

Empieza el juego, señorita Hyuuga.

-Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables.

Sus labios se separan un poco al inhalar bruscamente. Va vestida con una camiseta ajustada blanca, nada que ver con la ropa sin forma que llevaba el otro día. Ahora es todo piernas largas, cintura estrecha y tetas grandes y perfectas.

Le sorprendería que puedo hacer con ellas, señorita Hyuuga.

-Tenemos varias medidas, ¿quiere que se las muestre?

-Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Hyuuga.

Sale detrás del mostrador y señala uno de los pasillos. Lleva zapatillas Converse. Sin darme cuenta me pregunto qué tal le quedaría unos tacones de vértigo. Louboutins... Nada más que Louboutins.

-Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo numero ocho. -Le tiembla la voz y se sonroja... otra vez.

Le afecto. La esperanza nace en mi pecho. No es gay. Sonrío para mis adentros.

-La sigo -murmuro y extiendo la mano para señalarle que vaya delante. Si ella va delante tengo tiempo y espacio para admirar ese culo fantástico. La verdad es que lo tiene todo: es dulce, educada y bonita, con todos los atributos físicos que yo valoro en una sumisa. Pero la pregunta del millón de dólares es: ¿podría ser una sumisa? Seguro que no sabe nada de ese estilo de vida (mi estilo de vida), pero me encantaría introducirla en ese mundo. Te estás adelantando mucho, Uchiha.

-¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? -pregunta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Habla en voz alta, intentando fingir desinterés. Hace que tenga tantas ganas de reír; es refrescante. Las mujeres no suelen hacerme reír.

-He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver -miento. De hecho he venido a verla a usted, señorita Hyuuga.

Ella se sonroja y yo me siento fatal.

-En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo. -Eso es cierto, por lo menos.

-¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? -En sus labios aparece una media sonrisa.

-Algo así -murmuro. ¿Se está riendo de mí?

Oh, me encantaría quitarle eso de la cabeza si es lo que pretende. Pero ¿cómo empezar? Tal vez con una cena en vez de la entrevista habitual. Eso sí que sería una novedad: llevar a cenar a un proyecto de sumisa...

Llegamos a donde están las bridas, que están clasificadas por tamaños y colores. Mis dedos recorren los paquetes distraídamente. Podría pedirle que salgamos a cenar. ¿Como si fuera una cita? ¿Aceptaría? Cuando la miro, ella se está observando los dedos entrelazados. No puede mirarme...

Prometedor. Escojo las bridas más largas. Son las que más posibilidades tienen: pueden sujetar dos muñecas o dos tobillos a la vez.

-Estas me irán bien -murmuro y ella vuelve a sonrojarse.

-¿Algo más? -me pregunta apresuradamente. O está siendo muy eficiente o está deseando que me vaya de la tienda, una de dos, no sabría decirlo.

-Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

-¿Está decorando su casa?

Reprimo una risa.

-No, no estoy decorándola. -Hace un siglo que no cojo una brocha. Pensarlo me hace sonreír; tengo gente para ocuparse de toda esa mierda.

-Por aquí -murmura y parece disgustada-. La cinta para pintar está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Vamos, Uchiha. No tienes mucho tiempo. Entabla una conversación.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? -Ya sé la respuesta, claro. A diferencia del resto de la gente, yo investigo de antemano. Vuelve a ruborizarse... Dios, que tímida es esta chica. No tengo ninguna oportunidad de conseguir lo que quiero. Se gira rápidamente y camina por el pasillo hacia a sección de decoración. Yo la sigo encantado. Pero, ¿qué soy, un puto perro faldero?

-Cuatro años -murmura cuando llegamos a donde está la cinta. Se agacha y coge dos rollos, cada uno de un ancho diferente.

-Me llevaré esta. -digo. La más ancha es mucho mejor como mordaza. Al pasármela, las puntas de nuestros dedos se rozan brevemente. Ese contacto tiene un efecto en mi entrepierna. ¡Joder!

Ella palidece.

-¿Algo más? -su voz es ronca y entrecortada.

Dios, yo le causo el mismo efecto que el que ella tiene sobre mí. Tal vez sí...

-Un poco de cuerda.

-Por aquí. -Cruza el pasillo, lo que me da otra oportunidad de apreciar su bonito culo-. ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable...

Mierda... para. Gruño en mi interior intentando apartar la imagen de ella atada y suspendida del techo del cuarto de juegos.

-Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.-es mas gruesa y deja peores marcas si tiras de ella... es mi cuerda preferida.

Veo que sus dedos tiemblan, pero mide los cinco metros con eficacia, saca un cúter del bolsillo derecho, corta la cuerda con un gesto rápido, la enrolla y la anuda con un nudo corredizo. Impresionante...

-¿Iba usted a las scouts?

-Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Uchiha.

-¿Qué es lo suyo, Hinata? -mi mirada se encuentra con la suya y sus iris se dilatan mientras la miro fijamente. ¡Sí!

-Los libros -susurra.

-¿Qué tipo de libros?

-Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

¿Literatura inglesa? Las Brontë y Austen, seguro. Esas novelas románticas llenas de corazones y flores. Joder. Eso no es bueno.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría? -Quiero ver su reacción.

-¿De bricolaje? -me pregunta sorprendida.

Estoy apunto de soltar una carcajada. Oh, nena, el bricolaje no es lo mío. Asiento aguantándome la risa. Sus ojos me recorren el cuerpo y yo me pongo tenso. ¡Me está dando un repaso! Joder...

-Un mono de trabajo -dice.

Es lo más inesperado que he oído salir de esa boca dulce y respondona desde la pregunta sobre si era gay.

-No querrá que se le estropee la ropa... -dice señalando mis vaqueros y sonrojándose una vez más.

No puedo resistirme.

-Siempre puedo quitármela.

-Ya. -Ella se pone escarlata y mira al suelo.

-Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa -murmuro para sacarla de su apuro.

Sin decir nada se gira y cruza el pasillo. Yo sigo su seductora estela una vez más.

-¿Necesita algo más? -me pregunta sin aliento mientras me pasa un mono azul. Está cohibida; sigue mirando al suelo y se ha ruborizado. Dios, las cosas que me provoca...

-¿Cómo va el artículo? -le pregunto deseando que se relaje un poco.

Levanta la vista y me dedica una breve sonrisa relajada. Por fin.

-No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Ino. La señorita Yamanaka, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la responsable de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente.

Es la frase más larga que me ha dicho desde que nos conocimos y está hablando de otra persona, no de sí misma. Interesante.

-Antes de que pueda decir nada, ella añade:

-Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

La tenaz señorita Yamanaka quiere fotografías. Publicidad ¿eh? Puedo hacerlo. Y eso me permitirá pasar más tiempo con la deliciosa señorita Hyuuga.

-¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Ella me mira un momento y después niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno, voy a estar aquí. Quizá mañana... -Puedo quedarme en Portland. Trabajar desde un hotel. Una habitación en el Heathman quizá. Necesitaré que venga Juugo y me traiga el ordenador y ropa. También puede venir Itachi... A menos que esté por ahí tirándose a alguien, que es lo que suele hacer los fines de semana.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos? -No puede ocultar su sorpresa.

Asiento brevemente. Le sorprendería saber lo que haría para pasar más tiempo con usted, señorita Hyuuga... De hecho, me sorprende incluso a mí.

-Ino estará encantada... si encontramos a un fotógrafo. -Sonríe y su cara se ilumina como un atardecer en verano. Dios, es impresionante.

-Dígame algo mañana. -Saco mi tarjeta de la cartera-. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tiene que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana. -Si no me llama, volveré a Seattle y me olvidaré de esta aventura estúpida. Pensar eso me deprime.

-Muy bien. -Sigue sonriendo.

-¡Hina! -Ambos nos volvemos cuando un hombre joven, vestido de forma cara pero informal, aparece en un extremo del pasillo. No deja de sonreírle a la señorita Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Quién coño es este gilipollas?

-Dísculpeme un momento, señor Uchiha. -Se acerca a él y el cabrón la envuelve en un abrazo de oso. Se me hiela la sangre. Es una respuesta primitiva. Quita tus putas zarpas de ella. Mis manos se convierten en puños y solo me aplaco un poco al ver que ella no hace nada para devolverle el abrazo.

Se enfrascan en una conversación en susurros. Mierda, tal vez la información de Nara no era correcta. Tal vez ese tío sea su novio. Tiene la edad apropiada y no puede apartar los ojos de ella. La mantiene agarrada pero se separa un poco para mirarla, examinándola, y después le apoya el brazo con confianza sobre los hombros. Parece un gesto casual, pero sé que está reivindicando su lugar y transmitiéndome que me retire. Ella parece avergonzada y cambia el peso de un pie a otro.

Mierda, deberia irme. Entonces ella le dice algo y él se aparta, tocándole el brazo, no la mano. Está claro que no están unidos. Bien.

-Paul, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Señor Uchiha, este es Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. -Me dedica una mirada extraña que no comprendo y continúa- Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

El hermano del jefe, no su novio. Siento un alivio inmenso que no me esperaba y que hace que frunza el ceño. Esta chica sí que me ha calado hondo...

-Señor Clayton -saludo con un tono deliberadamente cortante.

-Señor Uchiha -me estrecha la mano sin fuerza. Gilipollas y blando... ... ¿No será el famoso Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El de Uchiha Enterprises Holdings? -En un segundo veo como pasa de territorial a solícito.

Sí, ese soy yo, imbécil.

-Uau... ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Se ha ocupado Hinata, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta. -Ahora lárgate.

-Estupendo -dice obsequioso y con los ojos muy abiertos- Nos vemos luego, Hina.

-Claro, Paul -Dice y él se va, por fin. Le veo desaparecer en dirección al almacén.

-¿Algo más, señor Uchiha?

-Nada más -murmuro. Mierda, me quedo sin tiempo y sigo sin saber si voy a volver a verla. Tengo que saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que llegue a considerar lo que tengo en mente. ¿Cómo podría preguntárselo? ¿Estoy listo para aceptar a una nueva sumisa, una que no sepa nada? Mierda. Va a necesitar mucho entrenamiento. Gruño para mis adentros al pensar en todas las interesantes posibilidades que eso presenta... Joder, entrenarla va a constituir la mitad de la diversión. ¿Le interesará? ¿O lo estoy interpretando todo mal?

Ella se dirige a la caja y marca todos los objetos. Todo el tiempo mantiene la mirada baja. ¡Mírame, maldita sea! Quiero volver a ver esos preciosos ojos perla para saber qué estás pensando.

Por fin levanta la cabeza.

-Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor. -¿Eso es todo?

-¿Quiere una bolsa? -me pregunta pasando al modo cajera cuando le doy mi American Express.

-Sí, gracias, Hinata. -Su nombre, un bonito nombre para una chica bonita, me acaricia la lengua.

Mete todos los objetos con eficiencia en la bolsa. Ya está. Tengo que irme.

-Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Asiente y me devuelve la tarjeta.

-Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. -No puedo irme así. Tengo que hacerle saber que me interesa-. Ah, una cosa Hinata... Me alegro de que la señorita Yamanaka no pudiera hacerme la entrevista. -Encantado por su expresión asombrada, me cuelgo la bolsa del hombro y salgo de la tienda.

Sí, aunque eso vaya en contra de mi buen juicio, la deseo. Ahora tengo que esperar... joder, esperar... Otra vez.

* * *

No se asusten de Sasuke, no es lo que parece, jajaja. Bien... siento la demora, la próxima vez intentaré no tardar tanto.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y por los consejos.


End file.
